Punch press machines are frequently used in manufacturing processes to form a sheet metal blank into a final workpart shape. Because of the intricate shape of some workparts, a plurality of successive forming operations must be performed to each workpart before the final desired shape can be achieved.
A transfer mechanism is provided for sequentially moving the workpeices between adjacent die stations. Two such transfer mechanisms are typically employed, with one flanking each side of the stamping press. The transfer mechanisms, however, have the inherent disadvantage of blocking access to the die area. Therefore, whenever access to the dies is required, one or both of the transfer mechanisms must be completely removed from the press.
To eliminate this disadvantage, the prior art teaches supporting the transfer mechanism on a rotatable member to allow arcuate movement of the transfer mechanism away from the die area. At least one screw shaft extends vertically through the transfer mount and threads into a threaded socket in the bolster of the stamping press to fasten the transfer mechanism in an operative position. When it is desired to gain access to the die area by rotating the transfer mechanism from its operative position, the screw shaft is unthreaded and manually supported in a retracted position while the transfer mechanism is moved.
Many transfer mechanisms also provide for lateral adjustment between two or more predetermined operative positions. At least two screw shafts securely fasten the transfer mechanism mount to the bolsters of the press. When the screw shafts are unthreaded to unfasten the transfer mechanism from the press, they are manually held in the retracted position while the transfer mechanism is adjusted to a new operative position.